


At First Sight

by anglophileadventures



Series: Fuckboi Newt [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attraction at first sight, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Lust at First Sight, M/M, NOT love at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglophileadventures/pseuds/anglophileadventures
Summary: The first time Thomas sees Newt.





	At First Sight

Thomas paced his tiny bedroom, deep in thought. It was two weeks until the start of his third and final year of university, and he wanted to make it a good one. He was determined that this year would be better than last year. Not that last year had been terrible in every way; in some ways it had been fine, even good. But in other ways, it had kicked Thomas’s ass. Emotional ways.  
  
Thomas walked over to his desk, which for now was fairly neat, but he knew it would become more and more cluttered as he got farther into the school year. He pulled a piece of paper off the wall. It was his list of New Year’s resolutions, and he had had it taped up since January, reminding him of his goals for the year. Thomas liked to look at it occasionally, reminding himself how far he had come and motivating himself to continue making improvements.  
  
_1\. Start running again and generally exercise more_  
  
Check. He’d been running three or four times a week almost all year, and it was paying off. He felt healthier, stronger. He’d tried going to a gym as well, but decided it wasn’t for him. He preferred running outside, not on a treadmill, so he could feel himself moving forward.  
  
_2\. Sky dive_  
  
Check. Worth every penny.  
  
_3\. Bungee jump_  
  
Check. Exhilarating.  
  
_4\. Do well in school_  
  
Check. He’d finished his second year on track for a first, and he felt confident he could keep it up going into his third year.  
  
_5\. Go out with friends more_  
  
Check. Although now that he thought about it, this might not have been the healthiest resolution. Spending time with friends was all well and good, but Thomas had managed to kill a lot of brain cells and get up to a lot of shenanigans along the way.  
  
Thomas had intended the list to be healthy, to help him recover, but now… well, he was pretty sure healthy was overrated. Besides, healthy wasn’t working. He still felt stuck in a rut. And it had been nearly a year now.  
  
Thomas sat down at his desk and grabbed a pen. He stuck the end in his mouth, thinking. Then he added another item to the list, writing slowly and forming the letters carefully.  
  
_6\. Get over Aris_  
  
Even writing his name stung. How did he still have so much power over Thomas, after all this time? He should be over it by now. Other people got over being dumped way sooner than this.  
  
Thomas brushed angrily at his eyes, wiping the tears away before they could fall. He was done crying, damn it. He was ready to go out and find someone new, someone who would make him forget all about Aris. Slowly, carefully, Thomas added a note in parentheses:  
  
_(by sleeping with someone else?)_  
  
Wasn’t that supposed to be the best way to get over someone? Anyway, it was about damn time. Thomas was so horny his mind had started to come up with some truly weird shit. And besides that, he just missed touching someone. Being close. Being held. He had a couple of friends that he was close enough with to do things like platonically cuddle and hold hands, which was great, it really was. But he couldn’t get everything he wanted to do out of his system with friends.  
  
He had planned on going to a house party with Minho and Winston tonight; maybe he would meet someone there. It didn’t have to be a deep connection, it just had to be someone he was attracted to enough to sleep with, and therefore get over his mental block. He just needed to do it and then he would feel better. Inject some oxytocin into his system.  
  
Later, when he was at the party, Thomas remembered the exact moment he saw him. It was permanently etched into his brain.  
  
He was across the room from Thomas, about 20 feet away. He was sitting down, surrounded by standing people who all seemed to be excited to see him and talk to him. He was wearing a leather jacket and a smirk.  
  
Thomas loved leather jackets. And smirks.  
  
As soon as Thomas saw him, he just froze.  
  
_Uh oh. Oh, no. No, no, no, no. Fuck. Shit._  
  
This was either a very good or a very bad thing, but Thomas had no idea which.  
  
Thomas leaned to his right where Minho was standing. “Minho, who’s that?” he asked in a low voice, indicating with a slight tilt of his head.  
  
“The one sitting down?” Minho asked, and Thomas nodded. “That’s Newt. I know him from French club, he’s a nice guy. Kind of quiet, though.”  
  
_He speaks French,_ Thomas thought. _Because of fucking course he does. And he’s the quiet type. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck._  
  
“Do you know… if he… does he…” Thomas felt tongue-tied and stupid.  
  
“Does he like boys?” Minho asked with a knowing smile. “He does, actually. You’re in luck.” Minho couldn’t keep the shit-eating grin off his face, and Thomas wrinkled his nose and elbowed him.  
  
Unable to stop himself, Thomas looked at Newt again. He was still just sitting there, smiling up at the people around him, apparently absorbed in their conversation, but not saying anything. He had the best smile. And his hair was blond and fluffy-looking and sort of swept to one side but in a carefully tousled way that gave Thomas all sorts of ideas.  
  
_Him. That one. I want him._  
  
A few minutes later, when Minho went to go talk to another of his friends, Winston, who had been standing on Thomas’s other side and heard the whole exchange, spoke up.  
  
“Thomas, I don’t know what you’re thinking about Newt, but… I think you should be careful.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Well, he kind of has a bit of a reputation.”  
  
“What does that mean?”  
  
Winston hesitated. “It means… well, he’s known to sleep around a lot, but it’s not just that, he’s kind of… cold. I mean, not normally, he’s a really nice guy if you’re friends with him, but when it comes to sex. I don’t think he does emotions with sex at all, and I don’t know, but I feel like that could be dangerous. For you.”  
  
“I can do sex without emotions,” Thomas protested, looking at Winston defiantly.  
  
Winston looked doubtful.  
  
“I can!” Thomas insisted.  
  
“Thomas, you told Aris you loved him after one month.”  
  
“That was different,” Thomas said, looking down at his feet. “That was never just sex, we were in a relationship.”  
  
“I know, but…” Winston sighed heavily. “I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you’re the kind of person who would end up falling for the guy who sleeps around with everyone and doesn’t do relationships, and then you’d get hurt.”  
  
Thomas rolled his eyes. “Come on, Winston, you know me. Do you really think I’d fall for a guy like that?” Thomas’s eyes returned involuntarily to Newt for a second. “I just want to use him for his body,” he said softly, looking back at Winston and smiling.  
  
“I mean, you’re an adult, and you can do whatever you want, I’m just saying. I’d hate to see you get hurt again.”  
  
Winston fell silent, probably thinking that he’d done his due diligence, and Thomas’s eyes returned to Newt. Newt looked up for just a moment, and his eyes met Thomas’s. Thomas thought he saw the hint of a smile playing across Newt’s lips.  
  
_Fuck me._  
  
Thomas never stood a chance.


End file.
